


welcome to my silly life

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [140]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kevin & Nicole BFFnanigans and pink - fuckin perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to my silly life

The reporter laughed, crystalline and fake for the cameras. "Tell me, as four brothers, do you ever wish you had a sister?"

Kevin grinned on cue as his brothers immediately began bickering playfully about who would make a better girl, already mentally counting the seconds until they teamed up and named him her. He let his eyes wander past the reporter's little crew to the wider JONAS set. Perched on a banana lounger just beyond the segment producer, Nic grinned at him and dipped her oversized sunglasses to wink at him.

"Kevin!" Nick and Joe chorused on cue. "He'd make an awesome sister."

Kevin winked back at Nic. "I'd make an awesome sister," he agreed dutifully and let the conversation flow onto the next question.

Nic stood up as the reporter's team packed up their equipment and Joe and Nick and Kevin made polite farewells. "So, you're the Jonas sister now?" she teased as Joe and Nick disappeared in the direction of catering.

Kevin shrugged. "Hey, we already have the girl talk." He caught Nic around the waist as she laughed and hugged her close. "But I figure, if it's okay with you, that you could be my sister."

Nic wrapped herself around him and nuzzled closer. "I kind of thought I already was."


End file.
